I'm Still Here
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: How funny humans are, to believe that dying means that person is gone forever. Little did he know, he was still there. Always would be. Itachi/Sasuke brother-fic not incest . One-shot, drabble. Set after Itachi and Sasuke’s fight. Possible spoilers.


**I'm Still Here**

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **How funny humans are, to believe that dying means that person is gone. Itachi/Sasuke brother-fic (not incest). One-shot, drabble. Set after Itachi and Sasuke's fight. Possible spoilers.

M-D13: Haha, I seriously wrote this out of nowhere. Oh well. I read something with the Uchiha brothers and got inspired to write this. It's not much, but I kinda like the outcome.

Peine: I think it sucks.

M-D13: No one asked you! Do the disclaimer, then go away!

Peine: Tch … fine … **DISCLAIMER: The twerp owns nothing in this fic, other than the crappy poem-song-thing and barely the concept… HA, yeah right… Don't sue.**

M-D13: … … Why do you insist on tormenting me? TT TT

* * *

**!! WARNING !! MAY CONTAIN SPOILER(S) FOR THE ITACHI AND SASUKE FIGHT DURING THE SHIPPUDEN SERIES !!**

* * *

_(I'm still watching you.)_

He wiped the blood from his face idly with the back of his hand, and stared at the dead body beside him. The onyx eyes took their gaze over the defeated body, taking in the damage, the bruises, the scars…

And most importantly, the bleeding onyx eyes that were still half open.

They gazed back up at him, piercing his, and stared into the nothingness that surrounded the two brothers.

They were alone.

All alone.

_(I'm still watching you.)_

His hand was brought to his eyes, rubbing them, and he scowled as the blood that graced his face stung the onyx orbs.

His eyes.

He looked to the dead, but somehow so lively, body beside him. He frowned as he traced his gaze over it again.

He still couldn't believe he was dead, and by his own hands nonetheless.

He was the boy who killed him.

_(And I'm laughing at who you've become.)_

Somehow that smile, that oh so dead and empty smile, mocked him. He scowled.

He looked away irritably. He panted, his breath still trying to catch up with his body as he sat there, one knee arched, other extended, staring at the ground.

He sat beside his dead brother's body.

_(But inside I'm still so proud of you.)_

He forced himself to look back to the older male after a long silence. He took in his appearance. His raggedy cloak, his half-closed, onyx eyes so similar to his own, and the blood and the bruises and the scars and the cuts and the, and the, and the …

He closed his eyes tightly.

Memories were threatening to flood his vision.

Good memories.

Bad memories.

The laughs.

The tears.

The smiles.

The frowns.

The broken brotherhood.

_(I'm still laughing, somehow.)_

Somehow, he managed to open his eyes and gaze down at the defeated figure.

Somehow, he felt the tears stinging his face.

Somehow, he felt them fall and slide down his cheeks.

They landed onto the elder's face.

Somehow.

_(After all, I'm still here.)_

It all went by so fast. There was a fight. There was yelling. There was screaming.

Then there was nothing.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground, bloodied, eyes stinging, and he was sitting next to a dead body.

The body of his brother.

The murderer of his clan.

The destroyer of his life.

The fuel of his fire.

The reason for his revenge.

_  
(I'm not gone.)_

What was there now?

_(I'll never be.)_

But he'd still stay in his memory.

It was burned into his soul, his mind. It was etched, engraved.

It'd stay forever.

_(I'll never be.)_

It would never leave.

_(After all, I'm still here.)_

He hung his head, bangs covering his eyes.

He was dead.

Dead.

But somehow he couldn't escape that sadness.

Somehow.

Somehow, that man was still his brother.

_(I'm still here.)_

* * *

M-D13: And there you have it … I'm too lazy to bitch at one of my "volunteers" to do my outgoing, so I'll do it myself.

**R & R Please! **

Thanks for reading!

…

And yes.

Itachi's dead.

I'm broken up about it too, but he ain't coming back.

Sorry.

…

I really _do _like his character D: I swear.


End file.
